1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an active matrix electrochromic device array and a method of manufacturing the active matrix electrochromic device array, and more particularly, to an active matrix electrochromic device array and a method of manufacturing the active matrix electrochromic device array in which a partition wall structure for electrolyte separation is arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrochromic device may be a device of which color changeable material is stimulated by external stimuli, including electricity, to cause chemical or physical changes in molecular structure and induce visual electrochromic effects. The electrochromic device involves using a principle by which ions or electrons included in an electrolyte migrate into an electrochromic layer, and participate in a redox reaction when an electrical potential difference is applied to a transparent electrode and a counter electrode between which the electrochromic layer is filled. Therefore, no visual changes may be caused in color or shade.
As a display device using the electrochromic device, a structure in which the electrochromic device may be aligned in a segment manner and each segment may be driven has been introduced. However, in an electrochromic device array according to the related art, discoloration cannot be performed exactly on a desired pixel due to an image diffusion occurring because an electrolyte between an upper substrate and a lower substrate is connected to all pixels, and thus, the electrochromic device array may only be applicable to a window or a mirror, which changes color entirely.